At least he won't be cold
by stormshower084
Summary: John finally gets enough courage to go all the way with his matesprit Eridan. Yaoi and pwp with some fluff.


This is the Christmas present I made for my friend…And now I unintentionally ship EriJohn now. So you can all thank SkylarGould on Tumblr for letting me put this up.

John sighed as he logged off of Pesterchum for the night. Usually he never actually logged off for the night, he had always stayed online in case somebody wanted to message him, but tonight was different. Tonight… He was finally going to go all the way with his matesprit. He and Eridan had officially become matesprits after the game had ended and they all had met on Earth. Eridan was just so shy; it had really endeared him to the young prankster.

"Hey, you comin' to bed tonight?" Speaking of Eridan, his voice had come from the bed, lying under all of the covers and extra blankets like he normally did. However somehow in the middle of the night he would manage to kick them all off of himself and John and cuddle up to him. Apparently he was always too cold when John entered but as the night progressed he'd overheat and suck all the heat from John.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes." He told his lover as he made his way into the bathroom. As he brushed his teeth he thought about how this was going to happen. Would he be the one on top? Or would Eridan prefer to do that? He really had no idea. Dave had told him to just do whatever had felt right, but what if it didn't feel right? He'd heard from several of his 'friends' at school that two males together wasn't right at all. But that's not what he felt whenever he was near Eridan. When they were together, he felt all warm inside, like he could just burst with happiness and dance and sing with joy. If it made him feel like that how could it possibly be wrong?

He finished brushing his teeth and rinsed his mouth out with his lemon flavored mouthwash. At least until after he swished some water around in his mouth and spit it out. Hey, mouthwash really burned. After coming out of the bathroom he found Eridan in the same position he had left, only this time some of the covers had been neatly folded in the corner, offering John a spot to climb in at. He smiled at his matesprits thoughtfulness. He removed his shirt, then after a couple moments of hesitating, unfastened his belt and stepped out of his pants.

Eridan watched his lover in fascination, yes John had slept in nothing but his boxers before, but it had never ceased to draw Eridan's gaze over his matesprits slightly toned body whenever he did. John climbed into bed on the side that Eridan had offered him and laid down next to him.

"So, I've been thinking about these past few weeks…And how we've never actually uh, done it." John began hesitantly, not really knowing how to breach the delicate subject.

"Oh yeah, um. What about it?" Eridan blushed slightly. His cheeks and the tip of his fins growing hot as they turned a bright violet shade in the rays of the dawn sun.

"Well, I've really been thinking about what some of the others have been saying about it, and how wonderful it feels to be so close to the person that they love and I thought, maybe we could-" Eridan broke off Johns rambling with a tender kiss. After a couple moments, Eridan pulled away. "I've been wonderin' about that myself." He'd been wondering about it far longer than John had, but he was a gentleman. He didn't want to rush John into anything and lose him like he did Feferi…And Sollux…And just about everyone else he had ever 'loved.'

But the love he felt for John was real. He knew it was because how he had felt for everyone else didn't even compare to the way he felt whenever John was around. The heir of breath had really swept him off his feet when they had met, he'd made Eridan feel as if he could fly, as if he was the only person in the world that mattered. None of the others had ever made Eridan feel anything close to that, and tonight he was going to prove to John just how much he meant to him.

John's face had already grown red. Blushing from both embarrassment and anticipation as he waited on what was going to happen. "So uh, how do you want to do this? I mean, talking to Dirk he said that the uh, more dominant person usually…Entered." He struggled getting that word out. "The other person, but he didn't really tell me on how to figure out which one of us was the uh, top."

Eridan nodded his head at what John said. That was Dirk for you, give all the basic information, then leave out all the supporting details. "Its okay. I know your still a little uncomfortable dating another guy. So you can be on top this time." He smiled shyly at that. This time also implied a next time, and hopefully many times after that.

John smiled. "Okay, so…Let's see now…" "You can start by removin' your boxers John." Eridan chuckled slightly at his matesprits flustered state. "Oh yes, of course." Johns face grew even more red as he grasped the waistband of his boxers and slipped out of them. He folded them neatly at the edge of the bed before turning back to face his matesprit. "Okay, now your turn."

Eridan merely smiled at him. "I never put my sleep pants on." So he was completely naked…Except for his feet. Eridan's blood color made his body temperature a lot colder than most of the other trolls, he also had bad circulation so he usually ended up wearing socks to bed to keep his feet warm.

"Oh, alrighty then. That makes things easier." John smiled slightly, reaching up and cupping Eridan's cheek.

"Mmhm." Eridan's eyes fluttered slightly as John's hand moved to his ear fins. John slowly stroked them, running his hands over the tips back and forth, feeling the delicate spines between his hands and smiling whenever Eridan reacted to his touch.

Eridan reached his own hand up, laying it across John's hip bone. He didn't want to seem as eager as he was but damn, John knew exactly where to touch him. He slowly slid his hand down, clawing lightly, making sure not to scratch John, down to his navel where he slowly started running his finger pads through the small black curls that laid there. After a few moments Eridan trailed his hand further south, stroking the length of John's member until he came to the tip. He moved his hand back up and curled around most of the appendage. John was decently sized, not too big, a little over seven inches, and his thickness filled up Eridan's hand nicely.

John let out a soft moan as Eridan encircled him, his hips bucked slightly on instinct. He looked down slightly to meet his lovers eyes, the violet orbs were staring up at him in a mixture of love and lust. John bit his lip as Eridan began pumping him slowly, "Damn…" He whispered. Eridan's own bulge had come out of its sheath and was slithering slowly against John's thigh, which caused him to blush slightly. Yes he'd seen a tentabulge before, but only Gamzee's when he'd sometimes walk out of his room in the mornings and forget to put on his clothes.

Eridan's blush deepened as he felt the friction on his bulge. "Um, can you…?" His plea didn't go unanswered as John wrapped the hand that had been stroking his fins around his writhing bulge. It was Eridan's turn to gasp and John began stroking him, after a while they were both panting softly and their faces reflected both their blood colors. "So, I think that's enough…What about you?" It was John that spoke up.

"Oh yeah." Eridan agreed. "I want you to top John." He whispered his lovers name like a prayer, as if he couldn't believe he was real.

John nodded. "Alright then." In all honesty he hadn't really felt comfortable with having Eridan inside of him. So it was good that things had worked out this way. "So how do you want to do this?" He'd heard of a couple positions from Dave, but he'd do whichever one Eridan wanted. Eridan thought for a moment. "I don't really care, as long as I get to feel you inside me as soon as possible."

John swallowed at that, nodding his head and sitting up, pushing the covers off of them as he shuffled down the bed. Eridan spread his legs, opening himself up to his human lover. "I'm all yours." He whispered. John's lips flicked out to wet his lips. He really wanted to taste his matesprit, but he didn't feel as if now was the appropriate time. Maybe next time he'd show his lover how buck teeth could really be beneficial.

John grabbed his lovers bulge and slowly moved it out of the way as he lined up with Eridan's entrance. "Are you ready?" Eridan's nod was all the signal he needed as he buried himself inside his matesprits nook.

Eridan's moan echoed John's as he felt himself stretch around the appendage. It had been a while since he had last been penetrated but thankfully his natural lubrication had made up for the lack of preparation. Within a few moments, John was bucking his hips, sliding out to the very tip of his bulge and then burying himself back to the hilt.

"Oh god Eridan…" John moaned as he hovered over his matesprit, pistoning himself back and forth into the tight orifice.

Eridan's hands met John's shoulders as he began moving his hips, thrusting back against John with as much force as he could. "I…I know." He groaned softly.

John's attention was soon drawn back to Eridan's neglected bulge as it writhed against his stomach and part of his chest. Without another thought he took it into his hand and began pumping it in time with his thrusts, occasionally curling his hand over the tip.

With the extra stimulation Eridan didn't last very long, with a loud whimper, he came, his nook tightening around John's length and his bulge spraying its material over both of their stomachs. John didn't last much longer after that; he managed a couple more thrusts as he was pushed over the edge. He collapsed against Eridan, being careful to move so not to crush him with his weight. It took the pair a few minutes to come down from their high.

"That was, incredible Eridan…" John panted and braced himself on his hands as he leaned up to look at his matesprit. However his matesprits eyes were shut and his breathing was even as he slept. John sighed as he slid out of Eridan's body with a soft squishing sound and got out of the bed. After fetching a couple washcloths he wiped them both down and even picked up some that had spilt onto the sheets. When he was done he threw the washcloths into the hamper and lay back down around his matesprit. He pulled up the blankets around them and smiled, wrapping an arm around Eridan's chest.

"Well at least I know you won't be cold tonight." And shortly after he had said that, his eyes closed of their own accord and he was fast asleep.


End file.
